Year Five at Hogwarts
by Lexi Black
Summary: First part of my series--I'll post the next part if I get ten reviews. Harry is staying at the Burrow. R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

TITLE: Year Five at Hogwarts  
AUTHOR: Lexi Black  
E-MAIL: hermioneluvsharry@yahoo.com  
ARCHIVE: As long as you let me know  
FEEDBACK: Always welcome. Flames will be used for me to practice building magical fires.  
SUMMARY: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are going into their fifth year at Hogwarts. However, there is a new girl, and a new teacher.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry, Ron, Hermione, or anyone else you recognize. They belong to J.K. Rowling, who is a terrific writer. However, Audra Clearwater, Professor Logan, all of the ickle first years and a few other characters belong to me. Basically, if you don't recognize the name, it's mine. Ron's line in Divination (you'll know when you get there) ain't mine, it's from "Harry Potter and the Forbidden Charms" (an X-Files/HP Crossover), and I just had to use it because it was so perfect.  
SPOILERS: All of the Harry Potter books, particularly Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, and Goblet of Fire. Not as many for Sorcerer's Stone.  
RATING: I dunno...PG, I guess.  
AUTHOR NOTES: Some of the characters may not seem as they should (particularly Hermione), but that's just the way I write. Oh, and I was listening my Sci-fi themes CD during some of this.

*~*~*~*~*  
Year Five at Hogwarts--part 1  
*~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter woke up suddenly, staring at the ceiling of his best friend Ron Weasley's ceiling. He wondered what had woke him up, and then he remembered. Today was July 31, his birthday. His fifteenth birthday, to be exact. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. It was probably Ron's older brothers, Fred and George. Harry had arrived at the Weasley's the week before, after staying at his aunt and uncle's for a couple of weeks. Harry was glad to have the summer free of his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin, Dudley, who had last summer reached his goal of becoming wider than he was tall. Harry couldn't stand the Dursleys, and they couldn't stand him. They didn't like him because he was a wizard, and they were Muggles (people with no magical blood). They thought having a wizard in the family was something to be ashamed of. But this was turning out to be the best summer of his life. The Weasley's were his favorite family, and the closest Harry would come to ever having a real family. They often invited him to come stay. Also, Ron's oldest brothers, Bill and Charlie, were there, and Percy wasn't. Fred and George opened the door, setting off a handful of Filibuster's fireworks. Harry laughed as Ron grabbed the nearest thing to him, his wand, and threw it at them, turning Fred's hair pink. "What're you doing?" Ron asked.

"Mum told us to come and wake you up." Fred answered.

"We decided to do so with a bang." George added. They ducked out the door as Ron chucked a book at them.

"We might as well get up and get dressed." Harry said.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, I wonder..." Ron said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"If Fred and George have any of those Canary Creams left. We could probably trick them into eating one." Ron answered. They both laughed at the thought. They finished dressing and went downstairs, where Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron's sister Ginny, and to their surprise, Hermione Granger, their other best friend.

"Hermione!" Harry said.

"When did you get here?" Ron asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago." Hermione said.

"Come on, sit down and eat!" Mrs. Weasley said, pushing Harry and Ron into chairs. Hermione was beaming.

"Guess what?" she asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I've been made a prefect!" she replied.

"And maybe you two will not make it a point to break every single school rule at least once this year." Mrs. Weasley said to Harry and Ron.

"Not bloody likely." Ron said.

"I swear, you two are as bad as Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley added.

"Nah, they've done tons of stuff we haven't." Fred said.

"Like sneak into the Forbidden Forest." George replied.

"And show up at school in a flying car and land in the Whomping Willow." Fred added.

"And other stuff." George said, winking at Harry.

"We didn't do all that on purpose!" Ron protested.

"At least, not most of it." Harry added. Everyone laughed.

"Anyway, do you think you can go an entire year without being threatened with expulsion or ending up in the hospital wing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Not likely, Mum." Ron replied. Before she could say anything, they heard footsteps in the other room, and Mr. Weasley walked in the room.

"Hi, Molly. Hello, Harry, Hermione." he said.

"Hello." Harry said.

"Good morning." Hermione replied.

"Hi, Arthur. We were just discussing Ron and Harry's, er, adventures at school." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I remember when I was at Hogwarts. I never really was much of a trouble-maker-" Mrs. Weasley gave him a look "-but I remember your father, Harry. I was a seventh year when he was a first, so I didn't know him too well, but him and his group of friends were constantly in trouble, and constantly together. Where ever you'd see James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were not far behind. And even Dumbledore says he never saw two people make as much trouble as your dad and Sirius. Except for maybe Fred and George, and you two." Mr. Weasley said.

"So it's hereditary." Harry said.

"Enough of that." Mrs. Weasley said. She put a large birthday cake on the table that said, 'Happy Birthday, Harry!' 

"Here." Hermione said, handing Harry a package. He opened it up to find a scarlet book that said Quidditch at Hogwarts on the cover.

"I found it at Diagon Alley last week. They had it in all of the House colors." she said.

"Wow, thanks, Hermione." Harry said.

"Hold on, there's someinthing I need to show you. Flip to about thirty pages from the back." she said. Harry did, and was looking at a picture of his father, when he played on the Gryffindor team.

"I saw that picture, and decided I had to get this for you. There's also a picture in the back." she explained. Harry flipped to the back to see himself swoop down and catch the Golden Snitch, and the Gryffindor team surrounded him. He recognized this from when they had won the House Cup when he was a third year.

"Cool." he said. Among the other things he got were a book of Quidditch moves from Ron, a box of Ton-Tongue Toffees, Canary Creams, fake wands, and other things from Fred and George (Mrs. Weasley didn't look too happy), and some candy from Egypt from Bill.

"Thanks, you guys." Harry said. Just then, six large owls flew in the window, dropping envelopes on Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George's plates. They were from Hogwarts.

"About time! I thought they had forgotten about us!" Fred said.

"Yes, they are rather late this year." Mrs. Weasley said. 

"Well, since we have the lists, we might as well go to Diagon Alley next week and get your supplies." Mr. Weasley said. Harry looked at the letter. It was the usual one from Professor McGonagall, and behind it was the list of supplies he would need that year for Hogwarts.

Like it? If I get enough reviews, I'll post the next part!


	2. Default Chapter Title

*~*~*~*~*  
Year Five at Hogwarts--part 2  
*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Ron spent much of the week before they left for Diagon Alley playing Quidditch with Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Harry was the Seeker for the Gryffindor team, and Fred and George were the Beaters. Ron was also planning to try out to be the Keeper, so he was practicing as much as possible.

"Wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher'll be this year." Ron said one day.

"I dunno." Harry replied, catching the apple that was the Snitch. "Hope it's someone who knows what they're doing, like Lupin or Moody." Fred said. Harry glanced at Ron. Just then, Hermione came out and sat under a tree, carrying the book Ron had given Harry.

"Do you mind if I read this, Harry? I want to try and learn about Quidditch a bit." she said. 

"Sure, go ahead." Harry said, a bit surprised. Usually Hermione had no interest in Quidditch, except for going to the matches when Harry played.

"Speaking of which, Ron, if you want to join the Gryffindor team, you might want to get a new broomstick." George said.

"Yeah, I know." Ron replied, glumly. He still had an ancient Shooting Star.

"I got an idea...I'll tell you guys later." Charlie said, throwing an apple at Fred. When they had finished playing, Harry, Ron and Bill had beat Fred, George and Charlie. Later, when Ron was off doing something, Charlie, Bill, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George gathered together. "Okay. I asked Mum to keep Ron busy for a little while. His birthday's soon. I think we should get him a new broomstick. We could get him a nice one if we put our money together." Charlie said. 

"Good idea." Bill said. Just then, Ron walked in the room.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Er...nothing." George said.

"Right. Mum says to go to bed, we have to leave for Diagon Alley in the morning." Ron said. He and Harry went up to Ron's room at the top of the house. When they got there, they put on their pajamas and got in bed, but they didn't fall asleep.

"Hey, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah?" Harry responded.

"I'm kind of worried. No one's heard anything about You-Know-Who since, well, school ended. Hopefully that's a good thing." Ron replied. "I know, but I'm glad. Hopefully, I can go an entire year without him turning up. Fighting him isn't fun; it's mad." Harry replied.

*~*~*~*~*

I know this part's kinda short. If I get ten reviews, the next part will go up, but not until Monday at the earliest--I'm at my dad's this weekend, and he doesn't have a computer. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

*~*~*~*~*  
Year Five at Hogwarts--part 3  
*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley shook them awake. "Come on, get up. We have to go." she said.

"Whassamatter?" Ron asked, sleepily.

"Huh?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"We're leaving soon." she said, leaving the room. Harry put on his glasses and started digging through his trunk for some clothes, while Ron rolled over in bed and fell out. He got up and began dressing, too. They went downstairs to get some breakfast. Ginny and Hermione were already sitting at the table. A few moments later, Fred and George came downstairs, flying on their broomsticks.

"Fred! George! What do you think you're doing?!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were laughing. 

"How can they fly broomsticks in the house? There's not enough room!" Harry said.

"Trust George and Fred to find a way." Ron replied. After the twins had flown out a window, Ron and Harry stopped laughing long enough to eat. They each took a piece of toast with orange marmalade. Charlie and Bill came down the stairs. 

"Did you see them?" Bill asked, laughing.

"I thought Mum would kill them!" Charlie added. Mrs. Weasley came in. She was extremely angry. 

"I swear...never would have thought they'd try that...can't believe them..." she muttered. She looked up to see all of them sitting at the table. "Are you almost ready to go?" she asked. They all nodded. "Good. George, Fred! We're leaving in ten minutes!" She yelled out the door. "Is Dad coming?" Ron asked. 

"He's going to meet us there." Mrs. Weasley answered. She reached up and grabbed a flower pot off of the mantel over the fireplace. "Good. Plenty of Floo powder." she said. Fred and George came in, each taking a pinch of Floo powder. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley also each took a pinch. Bill and Charlie both Disapparated. They each took their pinch of Floo powder and threw it in the fire, and stepped in, shouting, "Diagon Alley!" They came out in the Leaky Cauldron, where Bill and Charlie were waiting. 

"We'll meet in front of Flourish and Blott's in one hour, okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked. 

"Okay." They all answered. First thing they did was stop at Gringott's, so that Harry could get some money from his vault and Hermione could get her Muggle money changed. Then they got all of their schoolbooks and other supplies. When they were done with this, they stopped at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry, Fred and George were looking at brooms for Ron, and Hermione was wandering around by herself. They looked for a while before they found the right broomstick. The sign in front of it read, "The Nimbus 3000".

"That's perfect." Harry said.

"I'm gonna go find out how much it costs." George said, going to find a salesperson. Ginny and Bill were keeping Ron occupied. George came back. 

"The guy says it's on sale. It's only 35 Galleons." he said.

"So that would be...about five Galleons each." Fred said. He went off to go get everyone's money, and to go buy the broomstick. Ron finally got suspicious as they left.

"What's that you're carrying?" he asked Bill.

"Should I give it to him?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Your birthday present." he said, handing the package to Ron. He opened it.

"Wow! A Nimbus 3000! These are brand new. Malfoy's gonna flip; he's still got a 2001! Thanks, you guys!" Ron said.

"Come on, Mum's waiting for us." Ginny said. They all walked over to Flourish and Blott's, where Mrs. Weasley was standing, waiting for them.

"What have you got there, Ron? And you, Hermione?" she asked.

"My birthday present." Ron answered.

"And I decided to buy a broomstick." Hermione replied.

"Oh, there's your father. Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, waving. He looked over and saw them. They then made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they each took a pinch of Floo powder. They each stepped into the fire, and shouted, "The Burrow!"

The first thing Ron wanted to do when they got home was to try out his new broomstick, but Mrs. Weasley made them all put away their school supplies in their trunks, so nothing would get lost. They spent the remaining two weeks playing Quidditch and teaching Hermione and Ginny to play. Since Ron had a new broomstick, he gave his old Shooting Star to Ginny. Hermione had gotten a Comet 360. "The salesperson said they were good for beginners." she explained. Ginny and Hermione were actually quite good at Quidditch, once they got the hang of it.

*~*~*~*~*

Well, there's part 3! You know the drill if you want part 4 anytime soon-- 10 reviews. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

*~*~*~*~*  
Year Five at Hogwarts--part 4  
*~*~*~*~*

Finally, the day had come when they had to leave for Hogwarts. They used Floo powder to get to the Leaky Cauldron, and then they took Muggle taxis to King's Cross Station. They arrived at 10:30, half an hour before the Hogwarts Express left. They had gotten trolleys for their luggage and were wheeling them towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Only witches and wizards were able to penetrate the barrier and end up on Platform 9 3/4, where the Hogwarts Express was. 

"Okay. Ron and Harry, you go first. Then George and Fred, and then Ginny and Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said. Ron and Harry began pushing their trolleys towards the barrier, Harry making sure that Hedwig, his owl's, cage was firmly wedged on top. They went through, and not long after, the twins followed. Then came Hermione and Ginny, and last, Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie.

"Blimey, look at all of the little first years." Ron said.

"Remember when we were first years?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Hermione replied. 

"Mum, we're going to find a compartment to put our trunks in." Fred shouted. The six of them pushed their trunks through the platform, finally finding a compartment about halfway through the train. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan, their fellow Gryffindor fifth years were sitting there. Neville, who had a terrible memory, was looking as though he had lost something.

"Oh, I know I forgot something, I just can't think of what. Oh, hi, Harry, Ron, Hermione." Neville said.

"Hi, Neville. Mind if we sit here?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, hi, Ginny! Sure you can sit here." he replied. They dragged their luggage onto the train. By the time they got it situated, the train was leaving. They all yelled their good-byes out the window to Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie. After this, they all sat down. Dean and Seamus were arguing about the differences between soccer and Quidditch. Harry broke up the argument by saying that soccer is the best Muggle sport, and Quidditch is the best wizard sport. They began to play Exploding Snap. (A pack blew up in Neville's face) Not long after, a witch came by with a cart full of candy. Between the nine of them, they had brought at least one of every kind. About an hour later, the compartment door opened. It was Draco Malfoy, and his two sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked, coldly.

"Oh, nothing, Weasley. It's just that I heard that you're trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. What are you going to play on? A Shooting Star?" Malfoy asked.

"Try a Nimbus 3000. I believe you still have a 2001, isn't that right?" Ron retorted, taking his broomstick out of his trunk. Malfoy stuttered, not being able to think of anything to say. Finally he just turned around and left, Crabbe and Goyle following. Everyone burst out laughing. "Did you see the look on his face when I showed him my new broomstick? That was even better than when Moody turned him into the amazing bouncing ferret!" Ron said.

The rest of the trip was relatively uneventful. When they arrived at Hogwarts, they dragged their trunks out of the train and over to the horse-less carriages waiting to take them up to the castle. They saw Hagrid, the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He was standing next to a group of boats near a large lake.

"Firs' years this way!" Hagrid shouted. He spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione and waved. Harry noticed that Hermione was absentmindedly rubbing her prefect badge. When they arrived at the castle, they made their way to the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Not long after, a group of first years filed in, followed by Hagrid, who seemed to fill up the whole doorway. Professor McGonagall came in, carrying a stool and the Sorting Hat. She set the Hat on top of the stool. The hat opened a tear near the brim like a mouth and began to sing a song.

"Where you belong, I'll soon decide, It won't take long to do All that you will need to do, Is place me on top of you. You may belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart. Or maybe Ravenclaw's for you, For people with the smarts. Some belong in Hufflepuff, Where work you'll not be afraid of. Or last, you could be Slytherin, Where power you will most love. So come, and sit a spell, I'll decide where you belong. Do not worry about my choice, Because never I've been wrong!"

When the song had finished, McGonagall began to call out the names of the first years, who each tried on the hat.

"Abons, Kathy!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Bentel, David!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Burgin, Jonathon!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Calins, Joanna!" "SLYTHERIN!"

And it went on like this, finally ending with "White, Anne Michelle!" ("RAVENCLAW!"), each table applauding and welcoming the newcomers. Everyone was getting quite hungry. However, Professor McGonagall got up and was followed by a girl who looked like she was a fifth or sixth year. "We also have a new student here. Her name is Audra Clearwater, and she has just moved here from America, where she attended New Salem School for Magic. She will be a fifth year." McGonagall said. She then said something to the girl, who sat down on the stool and pu the Sorting Hat on her head. Almost immedietley, it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" As all of the Gryffindors cheered, she began walking towards the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron moved over a bit to make room, while Hermione called for her to come sit with them. The new girl had long, red hair, blue eyes, and glasses. She was tall, taller than Ron.

"Hi. I'm Audra Clearwater." she said, with an American accent.

"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger, and there are my best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Hermione said.

"Harry Potter? I read about you at my old school. There's been rumors in the U.S. that Voldemort has returned." Audra said.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked. Audra gave him a blank stare. "Crazy, I mean. Only three people actually say his name. Harry, Professor Dumbledore, and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather."

"Our old headmaster said that fear of a name increases fear of a thing." she replied.

"Dumbldore said the same thing to me. Yeah, he's back, unfortunately. But our Ministry of Magic's denying the whole thing." Harry said. "So's ours." Audra said.

"My brother and dad work for the Ministry, and they say that Fudge-he's the Minister- is doing everything he can to stop this from getting out." Ron said. The four of them talked all through the feast, Harry, Ron and Hermione telling Audra who's nice, who to avoid, etc. They made sure to let her know to beware of the Slytherins.

"I don't see why I's want to make friends with any of them. They look like a very unpleasant group." Audra said.

"Trust me, they aren't." Hermione replied. Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"First of all, I'd like to introduce to you your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Tris Logan." he said, gesturing to a short, brunette witch who looked like she had just left Hogwarts not long ago. Snape looked livid, as usual. "I also have some more serious announcements to make. Whether you'd like to believe it or not, Lord Voldemort has been returned to his body, even though the Ministry is denying it." Everyone glanced at Harry, who turned red. "Because of this, we will have increased security around the school. No students are to be out of their common rooms after eight P.M. without a teacher. I encourage you all to heed this new rule." he said, looking straight at Harry and Ron, who blushed even more. "And with that, it is time for bed!" 

Hermione and the other Gryffindor prefects led them all back to their common room. They stopped at a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Pipplesquack." Hermione said. The Fat Lady swung forward, allowing all of them to climb through into the common room. There was already a cheerful fire burning in the fireplace. Some people began to head up to their dormitories to go to bed, but Harry, Hermione and Ron sat in armchairs near the fire. Audra went up to the girls dormitory, but returned fifteen minutes later in pajamas and a bathrobe, all blue.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm too excited." she said, curling up on another armchair. Fred and George Weasley came up behind them.

"Hello." Fred said.

"Um...hi." Audra said, almost nervously.

"Those are just my older brothers, George and Fred. They're seventh years." Ron said.

"You play Quidditch?" George asked.

"Yeah, do you? Me and George are the Beaters for the Gryffindor team. Harry here is the Seeker." Fred added.

"A little. I just began learning, though, so I'm not too good. I have my own broomstick, though." she replied.

"You should practice this year and try out next. Practically everyone on the team are seventh years." George said. "Ron's trying out to be Keeper; ours left Hogwarts two years ago."

"I might." Audra said.

"Really? I was thinking about trying out next year, too." Hermione said.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. That's why I got a broomstick this summer and asked you guys to teach me to play." Hermione replied.

"Oh, you have a broomstick? What kind? I have a Cleansweep Nine." Audra said.

"Mine's a Comet 360. But Ron has a Nimbus 3000, and Harry has a Fire- bolt." Hermione replied. 

"Cool." Audra said. Just then, Professor McGonagall walked in the room.

"All students, it's time to go to bed!" she said. They realized that it was 11:30. They left, going to their dormitories. Neville, Dean and Seamus were already sleeping.

*~*~*~*~*

So...what do you think? Does the Sorting Hat song suck? (I swear, I just came up with that off the top off my head!) Let me know! 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: 

Well, here's the third chapter.There are thirteen in total, and I'm going to try to start posting them two at a time.I hope you're all enjoying, I really liked writing this story.Please, either review or email me with your comments so I can see how I've done!Thanks for reading!ACJLeveille

Memories On Earth

CHAPTER THREE

Zoisite looked down at her prince.He was alive.He had died.How had he gotten back to the palace?How had she gotten back to the palace?They had been battling on the moon, last she remembered.

She thought hard.Faint, hazy memories of Beryl, dark energy, and an allegiance ceremony.She had been there, as had the rest of Prince Darien's guard.What had happened?

The memory flashed, and Zoisite moaned in horror."I swore allegiance to Beryl!"She whispered, aghast. 

Prince Endymion looked at her, his face dark and commanding.This Tuxedo Mask had hidden his true-soul well, deep inside of a body so familiar that Zoisite was amazed she didn't see it before.

_You weren't looking_, she told herself._You were under Queen Beryl's spell._

"What did you say?"He asked her.

She looked at him, but found that she couldn't meet his eyes. Shame washed through her, and she bowed, wanting to grovel and beg but knowing that the impulse wasn't fitting for a Royal Guard."I swore allegiance to Beryl, my Prince."She said quietly.

His golden-blue eyes were watching her when she was finally able to make herself look up and into them.There was compassion and understanding, a forgiveness that belittled her."I am sorry."She said.

"You didn't realize, Zoisite." He assured her.His gentleness nearly undid her – she almost cried.

Zoisite seemed to realize that they had an audience, and she looked at the girl she had captured with her prince.Sailor Moon.The name brought hatred to her heart, but it was an emotion from before.She was seeing the girl with new eyes, eyes untainted by Beryl's control.

She was pretty, really.Even in her alter ego, she was attractive.Young, she admitted."You were re-incarnated."She said matter-of-factly.Both the prince and the girl nodded, thought the girl seemed a bit uncertain. 

Sailor Moon.There hadn't been a Sailor Moon before.Zoisite frowned.She didn't look like any of the moon princesses' warriors.She looked like… Great Fire!She looked like the Princess!

Zoisite looked incredulously at her Prince, knowing that he would divine her thoughts.He nodded.Compassion flooded her body.It was obvious that the girl didn't know her identity.As her Prince's true-soul had been hidden, so was Princess Serenity's.What must her Prince be going through?She wondered.His love, his heart-mate.Locked inside an oblivious girl.

"It's not so bad as that, Zoisite," Endymion said.The girl, Serena, had moved away from them.She was examining the corners of the room, leaving them space to speak quietly."She will remember me.She is still Serenity, deep inside." 

Zoisite looked at him inquiringly."You love her?"

"How could I not?"He watched the girl finger the decorative molding on the walls."She is true and brave.Heroic, really."

She remembered the times she had chased him, horror building as memories of her time and actions while under Beryl's rule started to show themselves to her."You rescued her.Such a klutz, that girl, and you saved her."

"Over and over again."Endymion affirmed."She'll grow graceful as she remembers her true-soul." 

"You are sure she will find herself again?"Zoisite asked.She was slowly becoming aware of a tugging, a pulling.

He was answering. "… sure.As I am here, soon enough the power of the Silver Crystal in her heart will bring Serenity to life again."

Zoisite listened with half her heart.The love was still there, and she was overjoyed for her prince.He deserved Serenity's love.The scene of his death blinked in her head.Dying for love – to save her.It was a noble death, even if it had ended the world.One made stupid choices for love, she acknowledged.

"Zoisite!"The call was loud, in her head, her heart and her body.Pain streaked through her._I have disobeyed!_ Her mind told her the pain was Queen Beryl's method of controlling her.

"I must leave."She told her Prince through gritted teeth.

He looked at her, compassion and knowledge in his eyes."Queen Beryl is your ruler now, Zoisite."He said slowly.

"Yes," she whispered, anxious to get back and avoid punishment."But not forever."

"No," he said."I will free you.And the others." He assured, his face solid, determined steel.He would, she knew.Her heart rejoiced.

"ZOISITE!"The call shook her bones, and she forced herself to invoke the power to transport her to her Queen's side.

SAILOR MOON************************************ SAILOR MOON

Serena watched out of the corners of her eyes, idly investigating the room they were in._What are they talking about?_ She wondered.Jealousy burned._He's Tuxedo Mask.MY Tuxedo Mask!_The voice of reason told her that he was Zoisite's Prince – the Prince of Earth, as well._Let's not forget his life as Darien Chiba, either!_Serena reminded herself.He was a Prince!He was a jerk._This whole situation is so confusing._

"Serena, lets find a way out of here."He said from behind her.She turned.He was alone.He had transformed, like she had, and was wearing Darien Chiba's usual clothing.If she hadn't seen the stranger in his eyes, the knowledge and experience that Darien Chiba, high school student of Tokyo, could never have, he might have fooled her.Maybe.

"Where's Zoisite?"She asked, wary.

"Queen Beryl called her."He said.He didn't sound angry, or offended.He sounded…accepting._I would be furious if one of the Sailors did that_, she thought, but then considered the circumstances, and nodded slowly, understanding.

"She had no choice, did she?"She asked.

"No, she didn't."He looked at her, that familiar face, those clothes.Seeing him brought insults to her mind._I've been trained, haven't I?_ She thought, laughing.He looked at her, puzzled.

"We have to get out of here," she said."The scouts are probably worried sick about me."

He nodded in agreement.He looked serious."This way," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her.He was gentle though, gentle enough that Serena began to wonder. 

They walked until she could barely see him as the shadows grew thick.In the silence came a click. 

Serena's pulse pounded, adrenaline rushing through her body.Then she realized._He had snapped his fingers._At the same time as she realized it, a golden glow filled the hall.From bottom to top, it swept over, and then disappeared.

She saw she stood in a real great hall, as it must have been back when the King of the Earth ruled there.Sparkling clean, shining and beautiful.Serena looked at the Prince."You aren't going to let him go, are you?"She asked.

Endymion smiled at her, a gentle, alien smile on Darien Chiba's familiar face.It was sad, but she didn't know why._He was a jerk!_Serena said to herself, trying to decipher why she wanted the annoying Chiba back.

The Prince reached out and touched her face.She jerked back, almost stumbling in her haste.He stepped forward, his smile fading.He let his hand fall to his side."You don't understand."

"What don't I understand!"Serena yelled, suddenly glad to have an outlet for her rioting emotions."I'm stuck in some palace that I can't get out of with a dead Prince who took over my friend's body…"Serena paused for a second, taking a deep breath.She was struck, but she pushed on, refusing to analyze what she had said."My friends are somewhere out there, and they don't know if I'm dead or alive!And you say I don't understand!What's to understand?"

The Prince sat patiently as she ranted, and soon enough Serena felt self-conscious enough to calm herself.

"I mean, you don't understand Darien."He corrected.

"Of course not!I didn't even know the guy!"Serena said, blushing._I'm talking like he's dead._ Serena realized."Look, please," she tried to reason."You can't just take someone's body! 

There was a look in his eyes that she could have sworn was tender.It scared her, as much because she knew she had seen it before as because of the expression itself."Serena.I am Darien."

"No.You may have his face, but you are not Darien Chiba."She said with authority.

"Why do you say that, Meatball Head?"His tone was teasing, but it served its purpose.He sounded exactly like Darien.She turned around, staring at him.

"I was once Endymion, long ago."He explained."My soul was re-incarnated in Darien Chiba's body.I have only regained my memories."He smiled at her, again, with that fear-invoking tenderness."I will not be the same Darien Chiba – locked in a search for self, as I was.I didn't know, you see, who the moon princess was, or why I needed to find her, and the Imperium Silver Crystal."

Serena found herself wanting to believe him."And now you do." 

His smile widened.Sh_e's remembering!_

"Now I do."

She thought for a moment."You do realize that the moon princess is dead, don't you?You can't find her."

"She's as dead as I was."He sighed; Serena still looked confused."I had to find the person she became.I have to encourage her to remember her past – her life as a princess."

"And the Imperium Silver Crystal?"

"The Imperium Silver Crystal is in the heart of the moon princess.When she remembers who she is, and who I am, she will find the crystal on her own."Serena started to think that he smiled way too much._Darien never smiled that much!_

"You sure are conceited!Why would she remember you?"Serena asked.

"Think on it some, Meatball Head."He said fondly.Serena fumed."I'm a Prince, she's a Princess."He lifted his eyebrows.

It didn't take her long."Did you love her?"She asked, a trace of romantic wistfulness coloring her voice.

He nodded, eyes solemn, fixed on her."I will always love my Princess."

For a time, neither could break eye contact.Finally, Serena turned away, embarrassment overcoming her."Come on, we have to get out of here."

The Prince allowed her change of subject._Endymion_.She reminded herself, pushing open the large door in front of her.

Behind the door was a large open space.A hallway led off on either side, but this was like a huge living room.

Serena was thinking of the Princess, of her role as the leader of the scouts, to protect the Princess.When they found her, she would have to act like a bodyguard, staying with the Princess, she supposed._What kind of Princess would leave him free?_ Serena asked herself, for the first time wondering if she was going to want to meet the girl she was to guard.

"This is the common room."Darien spoke, distracting her from her thoughts.She looked around.There were pillows and chairs, and what looked like an advanced computer.

"Nice."Serena said.

"You don't want the tour, do you?"He asked.He sounded almost disappointed?_I guess he's proud of his palace._

She laid a hand on his arm, tried to control the urge to yank it back when she saw what she had done.She looked up into his blue eyes, and saw the slight gold sparks floating lazily."I need to find my friends, Prince.They must be terribly worried."

"Call me Darien."He said.He stared down at her."I understand," he said finally."Let us find a way to Tokyo, then."He started off, going to the left.

"Thank you."Serena said quietly.She looked at the many different hallways that stretched around them."Do you know where we're going?"

"Hey, this used to be my palace," he said."I know this place like the back of my hand!"He took her wrist, and lead the way. 

SAILOR MOON***************************************SAILOR MOON

"Okay, where is this access point?"Raye demanded.She looked around herself.The park was empty.There was no sign of a mystical gate that would take them to an undersea palace.

"Right in front of you, Raye."Amy said, pointing.She looked at the computer."The energy pattern originates right there."

Luna crept forward."These access points are old, maybe this one isn't working anymore."

"Where's the next closest, Amy?"Lita asked.

"On the far side of China."

The girls groaned.

"Wait."Amy said. "Before we give up on this gate, maybe we should see if we can find a way to open it.I wouldn't be safe to leave a gate open all the time, where anyone could walk right into it."She reasoned."It probably has to be activated some way." 

Luna nodded."Especially if the gate led right into the Palace.Which it does."

"So, how do you open the gate?"Raye asked.

Luna ducked her head."Well, I'm not sure exactly."The girls looked at her angrily."Well, I'm not from the Earth, am I?!"

Sweatdrops bloomed on their heads.

"Okay," Raye said, getting everyone's attention."Any ideas on what might open the gate?"

Amy looked around.Everyone else was looking at her._The price of being the smart one,_ she thought."Maybe it's tuned to a specific energy signal?Or maybe there are words to say.It could be that you have to have a special amulet or a unique genetic code."She chewed her lower lip, "It could be anything."  


"Great." Raye said.She turned around and stalked off to stand beside a tree, obviously gathering her emotions.

"Sailor Moon may be in trouble!We have to get down there soon!"Lita said, trying to keep calm herself.

"Keep working on it," Luna directed. 

Amy looked at Luna."I will."

Minutes later, she was still typing away on the computer.Luna was standing at attention at her feet.Raye had given up on them.She had Lita were sitting silently against the trunk of a tree.

"She'll be fine."Raye said, looking at Lita.

"I'm sure."The brunette agreed.

"She is Sailor Moon, after all."The priestess said.

Lita nodded."And she's got Tuxedo Mask with her."

Just as they both were about to cry, thinking of lost, klutzy Sailor Moon lost in a Palace deep below the sea, fighting who knew what, Amy called them.

"Here," She said."I think I've isolated the Access Point controls."She walked to atree, and set her hand upon it, balancing the Mercury Computer on her arm and typing at the same time.With a whirring, the tree's bark faded.It was indeed a control panel.

"Now, we have to set the co-ordinates, and then activate it."She said.

The girls waited as she played with the controls.Luna hung over her shoulder, deeply interested in the procedure.Finally, Amy stepped back and took a deep breath.

"All we should have to do is step there."She said, pointing."It should recognize us as accepted users."

"So, who goes first?"Lita asked, looking around. 

"I'm staying here," Luna volunteered."Keep in touch on the communicator."Luna said, flipping to produce hers.

The girls nodded."We don't know what we're getting into down there, so we should probably transform."Amy said.She followed the words by reaching into the ether and calling "Mercury Power!"

Everyone followed, and soon Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter stood by the Access point, waiting.

"Good luck, Sailor Scouts!"Luna called. 

"We'll be careful, Luna!"Sailor Mercury called back to the cat.She nodded at Jupiter, who walked forward.As she reached the proscribed spot, a gold shimmer rose from the ground, forming a crude doorway.She gave Mercury a thumbs up, and stepped through the door, disappearing. 

Mercury motioned Mars to go next, and she obeyed.Sailor Mercury stood alone, and took a deep breath, then followed the other scouts into the golden shimmering door.


	6. Default Chapter Title

*~*~*~*~*  
Year Five at Hogwarts--part 5  
*~*~*~*~*

Harry awoke early the next morning. He shook awake Ron, who said something along the lines of, "but the Snitch tastes good!" When they had gotten dressed, they went down to the common room, where Hermione and Audra were waiting. Together they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they were eating, their new schedules were passed out. As they looked at them, Harry and Ron groaned. Even Hermione looked unhappy.

"What?" Audra asked.

"Double Potions with Slytherin. First thing this morning." Ron explained.

"So?" Audra said.

"Snape hates anyone who isn't a Slytherin. He especially can't stand Gryffindors, and he loathes Harry." Hermione said. When Audra looked alarmed, Harry said, "Let just say him and my dad didn't get along too well."

"The rest of the day's not too bad. After Potions, we have Care of Magical Creatures, with Ravenclaw this time." Ron said.

"Wonder what Hagrid's got this year?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Audra replied.

"Last year, it was Blast-Ended Skrewts. You'd be mad to want to know what that is." Hermione said. 

"Yeah. One nearly killed me last year, and I'm not exaggerating." Harry added.

"And the year before, Malfoy was attacked by a Hippogriff the first day. Of course, it was his fault..." Ron said.

"Then we have lunch, Transfiguration, and Divination." Audra said, reading the rest of the schedule.

"And if we're lucky, Trelawney will go one single day without predicting my death." Harry said. Audra gave him a strange look. "Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher, is constantly predicting my death. But I haven't seemed to have died yet."

"She's not going to stop this year, Harry. If anything, she's going to keep on more, with You-Know-Who, and everything." Ron replied.

Harry grimaced. "Don't remind me. Just thinking of what happened last year makes my scar hurt." Audra looked confused, but didn't ask anything.

"Come on, we should go. We don't want to give Snape a chance to take points from Gryffindor already." Hermione said. They finished eating and got up, leaving the Great Hall and heading towards the dungeons. When they arrived at the Potions room, three other Gryffindors, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown, were already waiting. There was also a small group of Slytherins, who started laughing and pointing at Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Audra as they walked up. A moment later, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan ran up.

"Are we late?" Dean asked.

"No. Snape's not here yet." Harry said, adding under his breath, "Thankfully." A minute or two later, Snape walked up. The Slytherins followed him into the dungeon, the Gryffindors coming in a moment later. Slytherins sat on one side, while the Gryffindors sat on the other, as Snape began taking role. When he got to Audra's name, he stopped for a moment, a thin smile on his face.

"Uh-oh. I don't like the way Snape's looking at you." Ron whispered to Audra. When Snape was finished, he looked over at the Gryffindor side.

"So I see we have a new student. Miss Clearwater, let's see how much you know about Potions. What are the ingredients of a Shrinking Solution?" he said.

"Butterfly wings, willow leaves, daisy roots, shredded shrivelfig skin, and powdered spiders." Audra answered. The smug look on Snape's face quickly disappeared.

"And that's what we'll be making today." he said.

"But we've already made Shrinking Solutions. Two years ago!" Ron protested.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Weasley. These are much more difficult than the ones you made before. The recipe is on page 385 of _Potions and how to Make Them_. I will be testing them at the end of class." Snape said. 

"Great. I've already lost us points. And this potion looks hard." Ron complained.

"It's not, really. We made this last year. As long as you cut the willow leaves the right length and chop the daisy roots perfectly, you'll get it right." Audra said. 

"I don't like the way Snape's looking at you, Harry." Hermione said.

"Think he's gonna try and shrink me?" Harry asked. They were busy mixing their potions.

"Nah, he'd be mad to try and do that in front of everybody." Ron said. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, and a billow of smoke from a few desks in front of them. 

"Oh, no. Poor Neville." Hermione said. "He's terrible at magic, and he's especially bad at potions, because of Snape."

"Last time he messed up a Shrinking Solution, Snape tested it on his frog, Trevor." Harry added.

"It's red, Longbottom. It's supposed to be black. One would think that by now you'd be able to get a Shrinking Solution right." Snape said. "We will test yours at the end of class." Neville looked up at them for help. Hermione scribbled some instructions on a piece of parchment, with some help from Audra, and passed it to Dean, who handed it to Neville. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle sniggered at the other end of the classroom, but stopped when Harry took out his wand and pointed it at them. They obviously still remembered what happened last year on the Hogwarts Express. Finally, there was only ten minutes left in the class. Everyone was crowded around Neville, who had managed to get his potion to turn black. Snape took a ladle-full of the Shrinking Solution, and poured a few tiny drops on Trevor the toad's back. After a moment or two, Trevor shrunk so that he was only an inch long. All of the Gryffindors cheered, while the Slytherins booed. Snape took out an Enlargement Draught, and poured two drops on Trevor's back. The bell rang, and the Gryffindors ran out of the room before Snape could give out homework.

"Good. Care of Magical Creatures next. We can talk to Hagrid." Ron said as they left the castle and walked across the grounds to Hagrid's cabin, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. When they arrived, the Ravenclaws were already there. 

"Come on, I got a real treat fer yeh!" Hagrid shouted, leading them to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Hope it's not a skrewt." Dean said. 

"A Pegasus!" Hagrid said. "This one's still young, yeh can see it's feathers are dark. They'll get light later."

"Oh, it's so pretty!" Padma Patil, a Ravenclaw, exclaimed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Audra broke of off the main group and walked towards where Hagrid was standing.

"Hi, Hagrid." Harry said.

"Hi, Harry! How yeh bin?" Hagrid asked.

"Just peachy." Harry replied.

"Hi, Ron, Hermione. Who's yer new friend?" he asked.

"My name's Audra Clearwater. I just came here from the United States." Audra said.

"Hi, Audra. Hope yeh like it at Hogwarts so far. So, what class were yeh comin' from?" Hagrid asked.

"Potions." Ron said, grimacing.

"Well, yeh got lucky this year. I told Dumbledore about all of the problems the Slytherins cause with yeh, so he said fer yeh ter be with the Ravenclaws this year." Hagrid said. They sat and talked all through the rest of the class. When the bell rang, they got up to go to lunch.

"See yeh later!" Hagrid shouted after them.

"Let's see...after lunch we have Transfiguration." Audra said, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. 

"I hope we begin learning to become Animagi. I wonder what kind of animal I'd become." Hermione said.

"Well, it's obvious about Malfoy." Ron said.

"Yeah. He'd become a snake." Harry added. They all laughed. Just then, Malfoy walked over, Crabbe and Goyle not far behind.

"Well, well, well. I thought you could sink no lower, Potter. First you were hanging out with Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers, and now foreigners." Malfoy said. Everybody got angry, except for Hermione.

"Malfoy, you seem to forget something. A certain 'Mudblood' you like to insult happens to be a prefect. That means that she can take points from Slytherin if you get on her bad side." Hermione said. Malfoy's mouth dropped open. He then walked away, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Harry and Ron burst out laughing. So did Audra and Hermione. 

"I think Malfoy's gonna think twice before getting in fights with us, from now on." Harry said.

"That could easily be the best thing about being a prefect." Ron added.

"I'd been waiting for Malfoy to try to pick a fight with us ever since I found out I was prefect, just so I could say that to him." Hermione said. Fred and George walked over, and sat down.

"What's so funny? And why is Malfoy so angry?" Fred asked.

"He just came over and starting calling us names, when Hermione informed him that she's a prefect and could take points from Slytherin." Audra said.

"Damn. I wish I was here to witness that." George said, as they laughed. Not long after, the bell rang, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Audra went to Transfiguration, while Fred and George went to History of Magic. The bell rang again, and everyone sat down. A large tabby cat with markings around it's eyes lept onto a desk, and with a pop, Transfigured into Professor McGonagall.

"Today we will begin learning about becoming Animagi. For this, we shall go outside, as there is more room." she said. They all left the room, following Professor McGonagall outside of the castle. They all sat on the grass near the steps. "First thing I will tell you about being an Animagus it that it is not all fun and games. It is extremely hard work, and few people are successful. However, many people have the potential to become an Animagus. I have a potion here that will turn you into an animal if you have Animagus potential." she said. Seeing the worried look on the students faces, she added, "I told Professor Snape that I will be giving all of the students the potion out of the same cauldron, so that he wouldn't poison it." Everybody got up, and walked up to Professor McGonagall, who handed each person a glass with a clear potion inside.

"Well, here goes nothing." Harry said. They all drank the potions. His insides felt weird, as if they had turned to ice, and were being thawed. Suddenly, he felt different. He looked around. Where Hermione was, there was a white cat with brown on the top of it's head and ears. In Ron's place was a terrier with reddish-brown fur. In Audra's place was a chestnut pony. Nobody else had changed he noticed, except for Neville, who had become a confused looking field mouse that was trying to hide in the grass. A moment later, the feeling wore off, and he felt normal. Hermione, Ron, Audra, and Neville were back to normal again, too.

"Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Miss Granger, and Miss Clearwater, please see me after class. Now, everybody take out your wands. We will spend the rest of the class Transfiguring candles into fireflies." Professor McGonagall said.

"That was cool. What did I turn into?" Harry asked, once they were working.

"A stag." Ron replied.

"Really?" Harry said. He seemed amazed.

"What?" Audra asked. She was clearly becoming irritated at not always knowing what they were talking about.

"My dad was an Animagus, and he always turned to a stag when he transformed." Harry answered. After that, they didn't not talk much. Hermione and Audra were able to Transfigure their candles into fireflies, but Audra's always burst into flame when they tried to light up. Pieces of wax fell off of Harry's candle to the ground, but they at least slightly resembled fireflies. Ron's candle just turned black with yellow stripes and grew antennae and legs. Finally, the bell rang. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Audra, and Neville walked up the front with Professor McGonagall as they re-entered the castle. "You five need to begin taking special lessons to begin training to become Animagi. We will have them at seven on Thursdays." Professor McGonagall said. 

They hurried off to their next lesson, Ron, Harry, Audra and Neville going to Divination, Hermione to Arithmancy. Divination was relatively uneventful, except for Professor Trelawney predicting Harry's death three or four times.

"I can't wait to see what the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is like." Hermione said later at dinner. 

"We don't have it until tommorow morning." Ron said.

"Why are you wondering about the new teacher?" Audra asked.

"Because we've never have a teacher last more than one year. Our first teacher was working for Voldemort-" Ron and Hermione winced "-our second turned out to be a self-centered fraud who didn't know what he was doing-" Hermione turned bright pink "-our third teacher was a were- wolf, and the one last year was a fake." Harry explained. 

"And Snape really wants the job, so he hates anyone who gets it." Ron added.

"She looks nice." Audra said. Professor Logan was sitting between Professor Flitwick and Hagrid, and all three of them were laughing. Event the looks that Snape was giving her were not his usual ones of hatred.

"And-I don't believe it-Snape does not look ready to kill for a change!" Ron exclaimed. They all laughed. Before they could say any- thing else, the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team came and sat down with them. They were Fred and George, who were the Beaters, and Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell, the Chasers.

"When are we going to have try-outs for the new Keeper?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, 'cause we need to start practice soon." Angelina added.

"I dunno. Saturday?" George said.

"Yeah, Saturday'd be good, so we can start practice A.S.A.P. We can't let our record slip." Alicia added. The Gryffindors had won the House Cup three years in a row (they didn't do it last year), and the Quidditch Cup two years ago.

"Who's trying out, besides me?" Ron asked.

"I dunno. Maybe a couple of second or third years." Harry said. Not long after, dinner was over and they all went up to Gryffindor Tower. Harry and Ron played a game of wizard chess, as Hermione and Audra watched. Harry lost, as usual. Around eight, Fred and George stood up on some chairs. 

"We are having try-outs for the position of Keeper for the Gryffindor Quiddtch team Saturday morning at nine." George said. "If you want to try out, just show up at the Quidditch field with your broomstick." Fred added. Everyone cheered as they climbed down. (actually, George fell off) Everyone just sat around and talked, until people began to go up to their dormitories. Audra was busy telling Ron, Hermione and Harry about her old school in America.

"It was in northern Michigan, right near the Canadian border, and there were trees everywhere. We also had a large lake. It was quite similar to Hogwarts, but we didn't have a castle, because New Salem was relatively new. I think it's only about a hundred and fifty years old. It's bewitched so that to Muggles it looks like a old, decrepit warehouse surrounded by fencing, so they stay away." she said.

"Cool. It really sounds nice there." Harry said.

"I'd love to visit America." Hermione said.

"Hey, Audra. Did anyone in your family go to Hogwarts? Because your name sounds really familiar." Ron said.

"Yeah. Nearly everyone but me did. I lived here in Britain until I was about five. Um... my cousin Penelope was here last." Audra replied.

"Oh, we knew her. She was my brother's girlfriend." Ron answered. By now, the common room was nearly empty. Only Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Audra were left. Audra yawned.

"I think I'm going to bed, you guys. G'night." she said, getting up and walking to the girl's staircase.

"'Night." Ron called after her. They sat talking for a few more minutes, and once Fred and George had left, they were getting ready to go up to bed themselves. As they were about to leave, they heard scream from the girl's dormitory, and Audra came running down the stairs in her pajamas, followed by Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown, who both had bathrobes over their nightgowns. They were both scared speechless.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"C-c-come see." Audra stammered. They followed her back up the girl's stairs into her dormitory. She pointed out the window near her bed. Hovering over the edge of the forest was the Dark Mark. Audra ran back down the stairs. Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other.

"We have to-" Harry started to say.

"Get Dumbledore." Hermione finished. They went back down to the common room. Several other Gryffindors had come down. Audra was sitting in a chair in the corner, looking very upset. Parvati and Lavender were sitting with her. Ginny Weasley was looking scared and confused. As they walked towards the picture hole, Audra asked what they were doing. 

"Going to Dumbledore." Ron answered. Audra got up to follow them. A moment later, Parvati and Lavender followed. As they were walking to his office, they were stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"What are you doing out of bed? Miss Granger, you are a prefect! Certainly you know better!" she said.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore. It's extremely important." Harry said. Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

"What's extremely important, Potter?"

"We saw the Dark Mark outside." Lavender said, speaking for the first time. Professor McGonagall's mouth dropped open, as if this was the last thing she expected them to say.

"Come along, then." she said, walking to Dumbledore's office. When they got there, she said "Fizzing Whizbee" and the door opened. 

"Yes? What is it, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, looking at her over his half-moon glasses. She gestured to the six students behind her, all in their pajamas.

"We saw the Dark Mark." Audra managed to say, in a very small voice.

"Minerva, kindly go get Severus and Tris." Dumbledore said. Professor McGonagall nodded and left the room. "You can sit down." he said to them. They sat on six chairs that had suddenly appeared behind them. Professor McGonagall returned with Snape and the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Logan.

"Potter. I should have known." Snape sneered, stopping when he saw the look on Dumbledore's face.

"Save it, Severus." Professor McGonagall snapped.

"What happened?" Professor Logan asked.

"I was going up to bed, and Parvati and Lavender were talking. I went to go close the window, when I saw the Dark Mark towards the edge of the trees." Audra managed to explain. Snape's face turned a funny color.

"Are you sure you saw the Dark Mark?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was definitley it. Harry, Hermione and Ron saw it, too, and they were at the Quidditch World Cup last year when the Death Eaters fired the Dark Mark." Parvati said.

"It was it." Ron said.

"Where was it?" Dumbledore asked.

"On the edge of the forest, towards Hogsmeade." Harry said. 

"Minerva, please take Miss Patil, Miss Brown, and Miss Clearwater back to Gryffindor. Severus, you can go now, too." Dumbledore sighed. They left. However, Professor Logan stayed behind. "Harry, have you heard from Sirius lately?" 

"I heard from him last about...oh...three weeks ago." he replied.

"Wait a minute. Sirius who?" Professor Logan asked. Harry tensed up.

"Don't worry, Harry. Sirius Black. Professor Logan was a very good friend of his, and your parents." Dumbledore said.

"You've heard from Sirius? How's he been? I was so happy when I heard he escaped from Azkaban." she asked.

"You think he's innocent, too?" Ron asked.

"I know for a fact that he's innocent. Not many people know this, but my real name is Tris Pettigrew, not Logan. Yes, I'm Wormtail's sister. However, when I found out that he went to Voldemort's side, I was so disgusted with having to be related to him that I changed my name to my mother's maiden name. I was the only person who knew that he was Lily and James' Secret-Keeper; however, I didn't tell anybody because I was in hiding, too. I was your mother's best friend, Harry. I was her Maid-of-Honor at her wedding. I was named your god- mother." Professor Logan asked. Everyone sat in silence for a moment.

"But...that means...you can clear Sirius' name!" Hermione said. They nodded. 

"But for now, it is time for you three to go to bed. Tris, could you please take them back to Gryffindor Tower?" Dumbledore said.

"Okay. Come on, Harry, Ron, Hermione." Professor Logan said, getting up and leaving the room, Harry, Hermione and Ron following her.

"Why did Sirius never tell me who my godmother was?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It might have been because he didn't know where I was and didn't want you to go looking for me. You realize how much danger you are in because Voldemort's back in his body." she answered.

"I know. You heard about what about what happened last year when I was entered in the Triwizard Tournament, right?" Harry asked.

"No, I didn't." Professor Logan replied.

"Well, then ask Sirius or Dumbledore. It's a long story I don't feel like telling again." he said. They stopped; they were at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class. You do know you're with the Slytherins, right?" Professor Logan said. Ron groaned. "Don't worry, they won't get away with anything. Oh, and I heard about how you stood up to that Slytherin today at lunch, Hermione."

"How'd you find out?" she asked.

"I had a class today with Fred and George Weasley, and they were talking about it." Professor Logan said.

"Trust my brothers to blab about everything..." Ron said, as they entered the portrait hole and Professor Logan left. The common room was empty, everyone else had gone back to bed.

"Hold on a minute, I gotta get something I need to show you guys." Harry said, running up into his dormitory. He returned to the common room a moment later, carrying a large leather-bound book. "I never showed you guys this. Hagrid made it for me in our first year. You know, after the whole thing with Fluffy. It's pictures of my mum and dad." he said, opening up the book. He flipped through the pictures until he came to the one of his parents' wedding.

"Hey, there's Sirius." Ron said, pointing at the picture.

"And that'd be Professor Logan." Hermione said. Harry looked at the picture. Behind his mother and next to Sirius was a short, brunette witch who was waving and laughing. Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Why are you not in bed? And what are you looking at?" she asked. Harry handed her the picture album. She flipped through it, and handed it back. "I see...just go to bed already." She left the room, looking like she was trying not to cry. Hermione looked up at the clock.

"It's nearly one. We should go to bed." she said. Ron yawned loudly. "Sounds like a good idea." Harry said, trying to stifle a yawn himself. He and Ron walked up to the boy's dormitory, while Hermione went up to the girl's. Neville, Dean and Seamus were already alseep.

"Wonder why someone fired the Dark Mark?" Ron asked, as they got into bed.

"I dunno." Harry answered, as they fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*

Well, how was it? I told you they'd start getting longer, but they start getting shorter again...but not TOO short. You know the drills--10 reviews for part 6! Just to let y'all know, I have up until part 10 done, and I'm working on 11. I have to redo 7, though, because my disk got messed up. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

*~*~*~*~*  
Year Five at Hogwarts--part 6  
*~*~*~*~*

Harry and Ron awoke early the next morning. When they went down to the common room, it was still empty. They left to go to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. Hermione, Audra, Parvati, and Lavender were already sitting at the Gryffindor table. As soon as they sat down, a large barn owl swooped down and dropped an envelope on Harry's plate.

"It's from Snuffles." he said, opening it. It read:

Harry,  
I got the owl from Dumbledore last night.  
After dinner, wait for Professor Logan   
outside of the Great Hall, in the Entrance  
Hall. Hermione and Ron can come, too.  
Sirius

Harry passed it to Ron and Hermione, who both read it. 

"I wonder why we have to wait for Professor Logan after dinner." Ron asked.

"I dunno. Maybe Snuffles is coming." Harry replied.

"I guess we'll find out tonight." Hermione said. They finished eating and walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Logan was already there. She smiled as they walked in and took their seats in the front of the room. Parvati and Lavender came in next, soon followed by Dean, Neville, and Seamus. Audra was the last of the Gryffindors to enter. Unfortunatley, as soon as she sat down next to Hermione, the Slytherins entered the room. The Gryffindors groaned. As soon as they sat down, she took role.

"I am Professor Tris Logan, and this is my first year as a teacher. This, however, does NOT mean that I am clueless and naïve. Mr. Malfoy, put away that firework, now, and five points from Slytherin. Anyway, I have heard that all of your previous teachers have left after one year. I do not plan on doing so. Now," she said, flipping through some pieces of parchment, "According to this, in your third year, you had Professor Lupin- very good, old friend of mine- and you learned about various Dark creatures. Last year, you had Professor Moody, and you learned about the Unforgivable Curses. This year, I will be teaching you about other curses, and how to fight them off." In the back of the room, Goyle threw something at Neville, hitting him on the side of the head.

"Mr. Goyle, ten points from Slytherin, and if you throw one more thing at Neville, or anyone else for that matter, you will have a detention." Professor Logan said. Harry, Hermione and Ron tried not to laugh at the look on Goyle's face.

"Now, does anyone know what the Dedinticus curse does?" she asked. Hermione raised her hand. "Yes, Hermione?"

"It makes you not be able to think or concetrate, so that you can't do anything." Hermione replied.

"Exactly right. Five points for Gryffindor. Now, there is a way for you to block it. If you shout _Fentio_ just as your opponent is saying the curse, it will not work. If you wait, however, the counter-curse will fail. First, I would like you to practice saying the counter-curse, and then I will put the Brain-Deadening Curse on you and you will have to fight it off." Profosser Logan said. Everyone practiced saying "_Fentio!_", and after about five minutes, Professor Logan called for everyone to stop. "I think you have had enough practice. Who would like to try first?" Several people raised their hands, including Neville, surprisingly. "Neville, why don't you give it a try?" He got up and walked to the front of the room, his wand in hand. He seemed slightly nervous. "_Dedinticus!_" Professor Logan cried out. "_Fentio!_" Neville said, rather loudly, as soon as the words left her mouth. A blue beam of light from Professor Logan's wand met a silver beam of light from Neville's, and they both exploded with a small 'bang'.

"Excellent! Five points for Gryffindor, Neville, and here, have a piece of chocolate." she said, as he walked back to his seat. By the end of the lesson, everyone had fought off the curse, Gryffindor had gained ten more points, and Slytherin had lost ten more. As they left, Malfoy said loudly, "That was the worst lesson ever!"

"Oh, shove off Malfoy. You're just mad because it took you three tries to fight off the curse." Ron said as they walked away, laughing.

"We have Charms next." Hermione said. Charms was nothing out of the ordinary. They were supposed to practice building magical fires. (Hermione spent much of the lesson trying not to laugh; she had figured out how to do this in their first year)On his first try, Neville had not aimed too well with his wand, and accidently set his desk on fire. They practiced this until Ron decided to try to burn his Potions book at the end of class. Luckily, the bell rang before Professor Flitwick could yell at him.

"Damn. I wish Flitwick would've let me burn my book." Ron complained as they walked to lunch. Hermione looked shocked that anyone would want to burn a book.

"Snape would probably kill you if you burned your Potions book, though." Audra said, her sleeve smoking. Her aim was a little off, too, and she had accidently set her robes on fire. They entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. "What classes do we have this afternoon?"

"Umm...Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. Today's Friday, right?" said Ron.

"Yup." Fred replied as he and George came over and sat down.

"And tomorrow's Quidditch try-outs." George added.

"And we have to win again this year." Katie Bell said, as she, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet came and sat down.

"Who are we playing first, anyway?" Alicia said.

"Slytherin." George answered. Everyone groaned but Harry.

"How many times has Slytherin beat us? Never!" he said.

"You do have a point there." Angelina said. The bell rang; lunch was over. Everyone got up and left, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Audra going out to the greenhouses for Herbology.

"Is Slytherin really that bad? You've beaten them every game?" Audra asked, incredulous.

"Yup. It doesn't help that they always cheat." Ron said. They entered Greenhouse Three, and sat down. They were supposed to be trimming Flutry Bushes, small purple shrubs that whistle. After that lesson was over, they walked down to Hagrid's cabin. The Ravenclaws were already there. When they got there, they found out that they were each to raise their own baby birds, which they could keep for pets. There were Phoenixes, Gold Eagles, who can spot tiny things, White Hawks, who can tell when something's wrong or you've made a mistake (Neville got one of those), and Orange Sparrows, which are good at finding missing things. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Audra all got Phoenixes. After class, they went to go talk to Hagrid. 

"Are you sure these aren't dragons, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Audra said, confused.

"Long story." Ron muttered to her.

"No, they ain't dragons." Hagrid replied.

"Is there any special reason why we all got Phoenixes, which just happen to have healing powers?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore said yeh should get them," Hagrid replied, turning slightly red. "'Cause yeh three always seem ter be gettin' inter trouble, and yeh seem ter have a new friend, too."

"Well, we can't deny that." Ron said, grinning. They sat and talked until it was time for dinner. They left and walked up to the castle with Hagrid. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Audra sat down at the Gryffindor table, and ate quickly. When Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and left, Audra looked confused, but followed when Harry gestured for her to hurry up. They went and stood in the Entrance Hall.

"What are we doing?" Audra asked.

"We were told to wait for Professor Logan here after dinner." Harry replied. Unfortunatly, Snape walked by.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"We were told to wait for Professor Logan." Ron answered.

"Oh, really? What for?" he asked, smiling when they couldn't answer. Luckily, Professor Logan walked in just then.

"Hello, Severus. I see you were keeping them company. Come on." she said. Then she saw Audra standing besides Hermione. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, started to say something, and changed her mind. They left the Entrance Hall, leaving Snape sputtering. They walked to Professor Logan's office. Harry had been in there several times before, with different teachers. Now it looked like somebody's home office. There were several large cabinets in the back of the room. On the desk and walls, there were pictures of people Harry recognized as his parents', Sirius and Remus Lupin. A large black dog sat on the floor. As soon as Professor Logan closed and locked the door, the dog transformed into Sirius. 

"Hello, Padfoot." Professor Logan said, smiling.

"Hello, Tris. Hi, Harry, Hermione, Ron." Sirius responded. He saw Audra and frowned a bit.

"This is our friend Audra. She just moved here from America." Harry said. Seeing the look on Sirius' face, he added, "Don't worry, her family's not Death Eaters."

"Really." Sirius said, a little suspiciously.

"Her cousin was a Ravenclaw prefect and Percy's girlfriend." Ron said.

"What's your surname?" Sirius asked her.

"Huh? Oh, my last name. Clearwater." Audra said.

"I knew some people in your family. Smart and nice, the whole lot. Anyway, I heard about last night, with you seeing the Dark Mark. That worries me. Especially so near Hogwarts." he said.

"I wouldn't put it past Wormtail, either." Professor Logan said, rather angrily.

"Would someone please mind filling me in here?!" Audra asked, irate. Sirius, Harry, Hermione and Ron began to tell her about what has happened the last few years, with Professor Logan filling in when she knew. When they finally finished, Audra looked quite confused.

"Right. That was extremely confusing, but at least now I know what's going on." she said. Professor Logan looked at her watch. It was nearly nine.

"I need to get you back to Gryffindor Tower. You have Quidditch in the morning, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. And Ron's trying out to be the Keeper." Harry replied.

"I'll see you later, then. Good luck, tomorrow, Ron." Sirius said.

"Thanks, Sirius." Ron said. Sirius turned back into a large black dog, while Harry, Ron, Hermione and Audra followed Professor Logan out of the office and back to Gryffindor. 

"I'll be sure to come to your Quidditch matches. I hear you fly as well as your father did, Harry." she said, as she left them at the portrait hole. When they entered the common room, there was a crowd waiting for them. 

"Hey, Hermione! We heard about what you said to Malfoy yesterday at lunch!" Dean Thomas said.

"What? How'd you find out?" Hermione asked, blushing. Fred and George appeared.

"We would have told everyone yesterday, but we sort of forgot." Fred said.

"What with the Dark Mark, and inventing more stuff..." George added. "What now?" Harry asked.

"Rainbow Chewing Gum. You chew it, and you change colors until you spit it out." Fred answered. Everyone sat around talking, until about ten, when Fred and George climbed up on a table.

"Just to remind you, Quidditch try-outs are tomorrow at nine!" George said.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE!!!" Fred and George jumped, falling off the table. Professor McGonagall had entered the room. "Are you trying to break your necks?!" she asked, as George and Fred got up of the floor. "Miss Clearwater, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." Audra got up and left with Professor McGonagall. When she returned about half an hour later, she looked slightly upset.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm going to bed." she said, turning slightly red and going up the girl's dormitory. By eleven, Ron, Harry and Hermione decided to go to bed, also.

*~*~*~*~*

Who will be the new Keeper? Give me ten reviews, and I'll post part 7 and you'll find out! It is rather obvious, though... :) 


	8. Default Chapter Title

*~*~*~*~*  
Year Five at Hogwarts--part 7  
*~*~*~*~*

Harry was awoken the next morning very early by Ron.

"I can't sleep; I'm too nervous." he said as Harry looked for and put on his glases.

"What time is it?"

"About six-thirty." Ron answered. They got dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The other members of the Quidditch team were already sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Couldn't sleep?" Fred asked. Ron nodded his head. After they finished eating, it was about seven, and they went out to the Quidditch field. Since no one else was out there yet, as the try-outs weren't supposed to start untill nine, they decided to race each other around the field on their broomsticks. Harry won, of course, but Ron came in a close second. Around eight-thirty, Fred and George left to go get the Quidditch equiptment from Madam Hooch's office. By the time they returned, it was nine o'clock, and there was about ten people standing around. They opened up the box with the Quaffle, and handed it to Katie Bell.

"This is what we will do for the Keeper try-outs. We will try to throw the Quaffle threw the hoops ten times, and you have to try and block them. Now, whoever wants to go first, get on your broom." Katie said, as she, Alicia and Angelina flew up on their brooms. Colin Creevey was the first person to try. He managed to save seven of the shots. This repeated over and over until only Ron was left. So far, the best anyone had gotten was nine. But Ron managed to save all ten. As she, Alicia, and Katie landed, Angelina announced, "Our new Keeper will be Ron Weasley!" Everybody cheered, even those who were not picked. Soon after, everyone left, except for the team, who entered the locker room.

"First off, we need to decide the Captain." George said.

"Or, more like say who we decided to be Captain." Katie said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Last night we met, and decided that you should be the Captain, Harry." Fred answered.

"D'you agree, Ron?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah!" he answered.

"Okay..." Harry said, surprised.

"Let's start practice, you think?" Alicia asked.

"Sure." he replied. As soon as Ron changed into his new scarlet Quidditch robes, they left the locker room. Fred and George released the Bludgers and the Snitch. Alicia, Katie and Angelina practiced passing the Quaffle and trying to make a shot past Ron, who blocked every one. Fred and George zoomed all over the place, hitting the Bludgers at each other. Harry caught and released the Snitch repeatedly. Finally, after about an hour, they quit. They entered the locker rooms and changed into their school robes, walking balk up to the castle. Ron and Harry went up to their dormitory to put away their broomsticks. There was a note on Harry's bed, and Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, was sitting next to it. Harry sat down, picking up the note as Crookshanks climbed into his lap, purring. 

"It's from Hermione. She and Audra are at Hagrid's house." he said, reading the note.

"Let's go." Ron said. They got up and left the room, and Crookshanks followed, curling up on a chair in the common room. Harry and Ron left the castle again, walking across the grounds to Hagrid's cabin. Hermione opened the door.

"Oh, congratulations, Ron! We were at the try-outs and you were definitley the best, and we left to tell Hagrid as soon Angelina announced that you are the Keeper!" she said.

"Er...thanks. You going to let us in?" Ron said. Hermione moved out of the doorway. Audra was sitting at the table with Hagrid. "Hey, Ron. You're a better Keeper than anyone at my old school. Oh, Parvati told us that you're the new Captain, Harry." Audra said. Ron blushed as red as his hair.

"When's the firs' match?" Hagrid sasked, pouring Harry and Ron some tea.

"Week before Halloween." Harry said.

"We're playing Slytherin." Ron added.

"Malfoy's the Slytherin Seeker, right?" Audra asked. They nodded. "Oh, I can just imagine the look on his face when we win, after what Hermione said to him." she said.

"Yeah, really! He's not going to forget that anytime soon!" Ron added, laughing. Hermione turned bright pink.

"What'd yeh say ter Malfoy?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh, it was great. He called me a foreigner, which isn't true because I'm from Britain in the first place, Ron a Muggle lover, and Hermione a Mudblood, and was generally just being mean to Harry. And Hermione just calmly informs him that she is a Gryffindor prefect and can take points from Slytherin if he gets on her bad side!" Audra explained.

"And she said like she was making a comment on the weather." Harry added.

Hagrid laughed. "That was a good thing fer yeh ter do, Hermione. Let that Malfoy know he doesn' run the school."

"He should be lucky Hermione didn't get really angry." Ron said. "Why?" Audra asked.

"Because last time, I hit him in the face." Hermione said. Audra laughed.

"I don't blame you! I'd do the same thing without thinking twice." she said, grinning. They sat and talked with Hagrid until about noon, when they left to go eat lunch. Together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Audra walked back up to the castle.

"Audra, how come you moved back here?" Ron asked.

"It's a long story. Basically, I got really sick last year, and my mom missed the rest of our family. So it was the best." she said.

"Really? What was wrong?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know." Audra sighed. "I'd got really weak and faint. I spent much of my summer holidays between my third and fourth year in the hospital, and I started my fourth year late. I also was in the hospital wing more than anyone else on the planet."

"I don't know. Harry set a school record by winding up there the first day of school in our third year." Ron said.

"And Hermione was in the hospital wing about half of the second year." Harry added.

"And Ron's been in there quite a few times, too." Hermione said.

"We're very good at getting into trouble." Harry said, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. 

*~*~*~*~*

In the next part--the Quidditch match! At least I think that's what's in part 8...I dunno. 10 reviews! 


	9. Default Chapter Title

*~*~*~*~*  
Year Five at Hogwarts--part 8  
*~*~*~*~*

The next few weeks were extremely hectic. Harry had to plan Quidditch practices, which they were having nearly every day, along with homework. Everyone seemed to be giving out more homework than usual. The day before the match, everyone was a bit hyper. In Divination, they were studying tarot cards. When Ron was reading Harry's cards, one of the ones he had was the Death card.

"I predict you are going to die a horrible death from too many death predictions." Ron said, as he, Harry and Audra tried desperatley not to laugh. That night, Fred and George were absolutley crazy. They set off a half-dozen Filibuster's Fireworks, which they had enchanted to make scarlet and gold sparks. They also set off a Dungbomb in the corridor outside the common room and one near the girls' dormitory. Even Hermione was excited. Everyone stayed up pretty late that night, except for the Quidditch team, who all went to bed about ten.

The next morning, Harry woke up early. He got dressed and went down to the common room, to find Ron already sitting down there with his Nimbus 3000. 

"You already up?" Harry asked, sitting down.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. What time is it?" Ron asked. 

"I dunno. About six, maybe quarter after." Harry replied. They sat around until it was seven, and then they went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Within ten minutes, the rest of the Gryffindor team, Hermione, Audra, and a few other Gryffindors had arrived. They ate their breakfast (or, in Harry's case, pushed it around his plate) in relative silence, and at nine, they went down to the Quidditch field, where they entered the locker room and changed into their scarlet Quidditch robes.

"Okay. We've never had a problem beating Slytherin before, so there's no reason why we should today." Harry said. They left the locker room and went out to the field a little before nine-thirty. The twins' friend Lee Jordan was commentating on the match, as usual.

"And here comes the Gryffindor team! They have a new Keeper, Ron Weasley, and from what I hear, Slytherin won't stand a chance!" Lee said. There was a lot of cheering, but some boos could be heard. Harry noticed that about a quarter of the crowd was in scarlet, half was wearing gold, and a quarter was in green. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were the ones in gold, and they were cheering for Gryffindor, too. "And here come the Slytherins! They have a new Captain and Beater, Blaine Zalsky, and they'll need more than luck to win this match!" There was more booing from the Slytherin part of the stand.

"Shake hands." Madam Hooch said, down on the ground. She looked ready to start the match. Harry briefly shook hands with Zalsky. "Mount your brooms!" Everyone climbed on. Madam Hooch blew her whistle, and they took off.

"And Gryffindor takes possesion, Alicia Spinnet with the Quaffle, she passes to Katie Bell, but she's intercepted by Slytherin! Montague's got the Quaffle, he tries to score, and...it's blocked! Weasley proves he's as good as Wood was!" Lee said. There was a general cheering in the stands. "Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor has the Quaffle, she's making her way to the Slytherin goalposts, she shoots...AND SHE SCORES!! The score is ten-zero, Gryffindor!" The Slytherins looked furious. Sure enough, Zalsky hit a Bludger straight at Angelina, hitting her in the stomach. She nearly fell off her broom, but managed to stay on. 

"WHY YOU FILTHY CHEATING SCUM--" Lee said.

"JORDAN!" Professor McGonagall cut in.

"JEALOUS BECAUSE SHE SCORED AND YOU COULDN'T--"

"JORDAN, I AM WARNING YOU!"

"Okay, okay. A penalty to Gryffindor...and she makes it! Twenty-zero Gryffindor!" Lee shouted. The Slytherins were extremely angry that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead. Fred and George had their hands full with the Bludgers, which the Slytherin Beaters kept hitting at Ron and Harry. Harry flew about fifteen feet above the others looking for the Snitch, Malfoy often about twenty feet behind him.

"And Montague of Slytherin has the Quaffle, he shoots...SAVE IT, RON! And it's no good!" Lee said. Twenty minutes later, the score was sixty- ten, Gryffindor in the lead. Suddenly Harry saw the Snitch. It was about twenty feet below Ron. Making sure that Malfoy was distracted, Harry dove on his Firebolt. Behind him, he saw that Malfoy was trying to catch up to him. He raced underneath the rest of the game, urging his broom to go faster. He reached his hand out, and grabbed it, breaking out of the dive and swooping upward, his arm outstretched.

"AND POTTER'S GOT THE SNITCH!!! GRYFFINDOR WINS 210-10!!!" Lee shouted over the near-deafening cheers of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Harry felt the rest of the team surround him, as they made their way back to the ground. Hermione and Audra came running across the field towards them, and was soon followed the rest of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs. Harry could see Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker. She was smiling and and shouting. As they walked back to the castle, they passed the Slytherin team.

"Hey Malfoy! Don't you think by now you'd know you can't catch up to a Firebolt with a Nimbus 2001?" Ron shouted. Malfoy looked furious. They all laughed at the look on his face. They made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower. Fred and George disappeared for an hour, and returned with bags of food and candy, and winked at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione opened her mouth and was about to protest, but stopped when Fred threw her a bag of Chocolate Frogs. 

"Geez, this is crazy!" Audra said, over this noise.

"This is nothing! Wait another hour or two!" Hermione said. Soon, they had a good party going. Dean Thomas, who was very good at drawing, had made some banners of the match. Around six, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Audra escaped from the common room and went up to the Owlery. Harry had written a letter to him telling about the match. When they entered, Hedwig flew down and perched on Harry's shoulder, hooting softly in his ear.

"Sorry, Hedwig, I have to send this to Sirius. Ron, where's Pig?" he asked, refering to Ron's tiny owl, Pigwidgeon.

"Ginny used him to send something to Charlie. He'll be gone a while." Ron replied. 

"You can use my owl, Athena." Audra said.

"Thanks. Which one is she?" Harry said.

"I'll call her. Athena, kommt hier!" she said. A large light brown owl flew down on her shoulder.

"What did you say?" Ron asked.

"I told her to come here. When I got her, I had just started learning German, so I practiced by talking to her." Audra explained. Harry tied the letter to Athena's leg, and she flew out the window. They left and returned to Gryffindor Tower. The party went on until nearly one in the morning, until Professor McGonagall came in and yelled at everyone for being so loud so late, and made them go to bed.

*~*~*~*~*

Yeah, I know, they're getting shorter. I can't help that. I have to spend my time doing Biology homework. Biology sucks. Harry Potter rules. Unfortunetely, my teachers don't exactly see my point of view. 10 reviews for part 9! 


End file.
